


Pokeology Prolog

by DragonRider14



Series: Pokeology Series [1]
Category: Ben 10 Series, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Total Drama
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRider14/pseuds/DragonRider14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collaborative triple crossover of Ben Ten Alien Force/Ultimate Alien, Pokemon, and Total Drama Island story between me and Stinkfly3 on FF.net I decided to repost this story here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokeology Prolog

(Recommended Music: This Is Berk by John Powell Ben is narrating, shown in italics.) 

This is Bellwood. The weather is mostly fair and pleasant. It has a movie theatre, small shops, and restaurants and what not. Its currently late at night. It’s a bit cool for a June night. People are asleep in there homes, enjoying there normal lives. However, for three teenagers, life is far from normal and is about to get even stranger. 

 

****BOOM! ********

In a warehouse on the very far fringes of town, a large explosion had just gone off, the large structure erupting in smoldering heat and flames. Suddenly, an inhuman shriek was heard as a tall white humanoid creature with three-clawed black hands and feet, and purple face with deep, menacing red eyes, with red eye patches on its white chest, outlined with thick black lines that became narrow as they reached the creature’s sides. The creature was then chased after by three human figures.

Upon closer inspection, the three human figures were revealed to be three teenagers. Two males and one female. One of the human males ran ahead of his two companions. He appeared to be around sixteen, his green jacket torn up from the fiery explosion, black shirt also slightly torn up, and was wearing dark blue jeans. 

_Oh yeah, that’s me, Ben Tennyson, wielder of the Omnitrix._

His deep green eyes held determination in them, bent on preventing there quarry from escaping. Pulling his left sleeve to reveal a watch-like device. It had a green and black color scheme as well as white rings around a center that was hour-glass shaped. The teen bearing the device pushed a button as it activated it, as without warning green and white light engulfed him. 

When the green light faded away, in the human’s place was a large, dinosaur-like creature. It was around twenty feet in height, with dark brown scaly skin that was thick as armor. His eyes were deep brown, underbelly a beige color. With elephant like feet and a thick, yet long dinosaur like tail moving side to side was seen behind him. The new alien being flared his nostrils as air escaped them rapidly, chest rising and falling as he clenched his fists together, bracing himself for the fight as he bellowed out his designation “ **Humungousaur!** ” The dino-like alien bellowed as he charged head on at the Highbreed, who in return snarled and charged back at Humungousaur. 

With fierce battle cries, the two titans rammed into each other, wrestling each other to the ground as they snarled and growled violently, the ground shaking and vibrating from the sheer weight of them. The Highbreed then extended it’s claws as it used them to stab Humungousaur in the shoulder, right between the armor platting, making Humungousaur growl out in pain. “ Alright, now you made me mad!” Humungousaur snarled as he suddenly felt a surge of strength and powerful flow to his left fist. His left fist for a second flashing a white glow as Humungasaur brought his left fist up and delivered a hard and brutal sharp karate chop to the Highbreed’s chin, the force of the impact knocking his opponent out, the Highbreed falling to the cold, concrete ground with an painful thud. 

Confident his foe was down for now, Humungousaur looked down at his left fist, it was still glowing a little, but the whitish-colored light soon faded. He arched his eyebrow in surprise and confusion. That had never happened before and he never felt power like that before.“Ben, what was up with your fist there for a moment? It never glowed like that before.” The auburn-haired female teenager, Gwen Tennyson, asked her cousin with concern underlying her curious tone. “ I don’t know… I hope the watch isn’t malfunctioning again…” Humungousaur said with a deep baritone voice, concern laced within his tone as well. 

“ Well, if you two stopped playing detective for a moment, I contacted the Plumbers to let them know we got a rogue Highbreed here near the docks. “ The raven-haired male, Keven Ethan Levin (who prefers to be called Kevin Levin), told the two. The green light engulfed Humungausour again, revealing Ben in its place, who nodded at Kevin. “ Good job Kevin. Hopefully this was just a one-time fluke with the watch. “ Ben said as he looked at his Omnitrix, eyes showing concern. As the three walked towards some Plumber vehicles and talking to them as they loaded the Highbreed onto a containment ship, Ben reflected back on his fist glowing white as Humungousaur, and began to wonder…what was going on with the Omnitrix. 

Little did he know, this was just the first of many events that will flip Ben’s world on top of its head once again, and lead him on an incredible journey.

_And this is where my story begins_


End file.
